Big Time Rush
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: NOT A CROSSOVER! Full summary inside. I'M BEGGIN' YOU ALL TO READ THIS SONGFIC! Rated because I want it to. Taken over by Author's cuz and BFF.
1. Boyfriend

**Title: Big Time Rush**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Main Characters: Percy**

**Summary: This happenned after TLO, my friend, Abby and Nath, payed me 50 bucks, if I made my previous story "Boyfriend" into a songfic! This all about Percy and how he got some girls, but he's not a player, though... This is like how he got all the Percy Jackson Series' girls. And him becoming boyfriend to all Percy Jackson Series' girls.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annabeth's POV<span>**

I wonder why Percy drag me in the beach at sunset. When I was there, my eyes widenned in surprised. There was three sons of Apollo, first was in the drum set, second was holding a guitar and the third is holding a bass guitar. And when I look around Percy was not by my side anymore, he was there with Apollo's sons holding the lead guitar.

Everyone was coming out of there cabins.

"This song is dedicated to a special girl" Percy said. And I felt every pairs of eyes was on me then back to Percy. "Annabeth!" I blushed.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

Everyone was cheering. By now I know what's going on. OH! MY! GOD! Is this really happening.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
><em>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<em>  
><em>And everyday I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>

True, Silena and the Aphrodite girls were talking to me about my crush on Percy last week, but I just can't believe Percy eavesdropped on us. Well he did sang the lines.

_Looking for a, looking for a  
><em>_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
><em>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<em>  
><em>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that<em>

Some campers pushed me in the front.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

Percy reached out for my hand and I gladly accepted it and he pushed me up on to the stage.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
><em>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<em>  
><em>Bigger than the twilight love affair<em>  
><em>I'll be here, girl, I swear<em>

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>  
><em>(Boyfriend)<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

Percy inhaled a breath and said "um...Annabeth?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your answer?" Percy said nervously.

"YES!" I shouted excitedly and smiled. Percy grinned widely. I hugged him. He hugged me back and then kiss me full on the lips and of course I kissed him back, I ran my hand through his hair then to his neck.

Every camper cheered.

And I think this was the best moment of my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it. <strong>


	2. IMPORTANT I BEG ALL OF YOU TO READ THIS!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT. **

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will ****REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of****XxDarkxBloodxX**** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24****th****. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**


End file.
